


Praise

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Smut, well possibly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a bad habit of denying most of Hawke's compliments. Tying him up and teasing him helps her show him how much he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

Hawke slowly crawled over Anders, as he watched her with nervous anticipation. He was splayed out below her, his wrists and ankles bound to the bed posts with soft strips of cloth. The bonds were escapable, in case he panicked, but more than tight enough to hold him as long as he wanted them to. Still wearing her house robe, she moved deliberately over him, ensuring the loose fabric brushed ever so slightly against his bare skin. She watched as he shivered slightly, the silk caressing all the right spots.

“Remind me why I agreed to this again?” Anders said teasingly, unable to hide the slight grin on his face.

“Because you love me.” Hawke replied, smirking. “And because all you have to do to make it stop is say the word.”

As her face hovered over his, he lifted his head to kiss her and she closed the gap, eager to taste him. He moaned faintly into it, and Hawke could feel his arms pull gently at the bonds, wanting to wrap around her and pull them closer together.

As she released his lips, she ran one hand down Anders’ cheek appreciatively. Maker, he didn’t even realize how handsome he was. He stared back into her eyes, his desire unmistakable.

“I love you, Anders. Every part of you” Hawke whispered before leaning in to kiss him again, any protest he may have dying in his throat.

“I love your lips.” she said as they broke apart and she began kissing along his jaw, the stubble gently pricking her lips.

Anders exhaled deeply as she made a slow journey down his neck. Instinctively, he leaned his head to one side to give her better access as she sucked gently on the tender skin there. A low whine escaped his lips.

“I love your neck.” she murmured as she continued towards his shoulder.

Hawke felt the mage shudder below her as she ran her fingers down his arms, the touch tantalizingly light, her face buried in the crook of his neck. His muscles tensed under her fingertips, his breaths coming quicker.

“I love your arms.” she continued, heedless of his increasing need.

Repositioning herself, Hawke continued to plant kisses along his body, trailing down the centre of his chest. Glancing up, she could see Anders straining lightly against his bonds, watching her every move.

“I love your chest.” she whispered as she slowly circled his nipple with her tongue.

“Ngh… Hawke…” he moaned between panting breaths.

She moved her mouth back to the centre of his chest, kissing a trail downward with agonizing care. Her fingers traced along his sides, running across his ribs, the bones always just too close to the surface.

“I love your stomach.” Hawke said, as she followed the gentle dip to his belly.

Anders let out another moan, his hips twitching slightly as she moved closer to his hardened length, the silk of her robes brushing it too lightly for him to bear. When she reached his cock, she planted a light kiss on the head. He hissed at the contact, crying out when she moved her attention elsewhere and continued her journey to his hips.

“I love your hips.” she purred, unable to keep from smirking at his frustration.

Her kisses followed the trail where his hipbones jutted out sharply, running her hands along the outside. She slipped them underneath and squeezed his ass, grinning slightly at his surprised gasp.

“I love your ass.” she said, returning her hands to his hips and letting them continue their trip towards his legs.

Lifting her head, she glanced at her lover as she moved her hands down the outside of his thighs. He watched her with a fogged gaze, his eyes hooded and lips parted, need etched into his features. Hawke could feel her own desire stir at the sight, the warmth between her legs undeniable.

“I love your legs.” she whispered, her voice heavy.

When she reached midway down his calves, she swept her fingers over and across them, reversing her path, now travelling up the inside of Anders’ legs. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved along his inner thighs, nearing the juncture once again.

“Hawke… Please… I need you…” Anders’ voice shook as he spoke, the words hushed.

“Patience, love.” Hawke teased, smirking wickedly, mimicking the answer he always gave when she begged for him.

He managed a pout, not missing her jest even as lost as he was. She chuckled lightly, but didn’t speed up. As her fingers closed in on his hips again, she brought her lips back to his cock.

“I love you, Anders. I mean it.” she murmured, and then she took him into her mouth.

Anders moaned loudly, the sound desperate and unrestrained. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back onto the pillow. She moved her lips slowly up and down the shaft, tongue writhing, increasing her speed as she felt his hips twitch in response. She placed her hands on either side of them, pinning him to the bed and taking a breath. Hawke then pushed her head to the base, holding him for a few moments and then swallowing around him, before pulling back and circling the head with her tongue.

“Maker… Hawke…” Anders groaned, his muscles tightening under her hands.

She knew he was close, and she flicked her tongue teasingly along the underside of his length before abandoning her amorous attentions to remove her robe. Anders protested with a weak cry, bringing his head up to watch her. Slowly, she peeled the robe from her skin, revealing only a small amount at a time. Hawke smirked as he licked his lips, finally removing her clothing entirely.

Hovering her hips over his now, both naked and bare, she held his face tenderly, looking into his eyes.

“You deserve this, Anders. You deserve appreciation,” she kissed him, “love,” she kissed him again, “ _praise_.”

Hawke moaned the last word, lowering herself and taking his length into her. She saw his mouth open to protest, but the words caught in his throat at the bucking of her hips, a needy moan escaping instead. She rode him hard, his hips rising to meet hers with every move, her fingers rubbing her clit with practiced skill.

Anders was close, so very close, to bursting, but so was she. She jerked her hips forward and back, feeling her muscles begin to tighten, pleasure coiling inside her. As she closed her eyes, she saw Anders open his. He always watched her come, without fail, regardless of position.

Hawke cried out loudly, her climax crashing through her like waves against a cliff, her hips bucking desperately. As she came down, she knew Anders had come too, feeling the wet heat between her legs. It was so rare for them to finish together, but it seemed appropriate this time.

Some time later, they lay together, Anders no longer bound, their limbs entangled. Hawke rested her head on his chest while he gently stroked her hair.

“Thank you, love. That was… Thank you.” Anders said, smiling at her with a satisfied gaze.

Hawke laughed, and replied, “Don’t thank me. Just remember that I meant every word. I love you, and don’t you dare tell me you don’t deserve it again.”

Anders chuckled lightly, before saying, “Well I can’t exactly make that promise. But I’ll try, how’s that?”

Hawke thought for a moment, and grinned, “Fine, but if I don’t think you’re trying hard enough, we may just have to do it again.”

That made Anders smirk, and he laughed again, responding with “I’ll just have to keep that in mind, then,” before kissing her tenderly.


End file.
